


You need comfort

by Namyari



Series: MCU Plot Bunnies [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Depression, Gen, Hugs, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, They team up to help her, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Young Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: Wanda misses Pietro so much. She can't help but think about him constantly. Nightmares plague her nights and having a walk in the Tower in the middle of the night may help.In which Wanda needs a hug and to feel loved and accepted.





	You need comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back !   
> I've written this some time ago but never posted it, don't ask me why...  
> I felt slightly depressed when I re-read it, you're warned.
> 
> I'm still French, so bare with me !
> 
> N.

Wanda woke up with a start, panting heavily in her bed. Her hand searched frantically on the bed, next to her. The cold mattress brought reality hard on her. She was alone. He was dead. It was real and he was dead. Pietro.

She sighed, running her hands through her hair and glanced at her clock. 4.30. She knew she would have trouble falling asleep again. She grabbed her bottle of water but found it empty. Damn. She really didn’t want to leave her bed but she needed a cold drink even more.

She threw her legs out of the bed and straighten the large shirt she used as a pyjama. Of course it used to be Pietro’s, but he had given it to her years ago. Her fist closed painfully around the fabric and she closed her eyes, hard.

She sighed again, letting her head fall backward. She stood and walked to the door. At this time of the night she shouldn’t come across anyone on her way. She padded silently on the carpet floor, trying not to make a noise. She knew those corridors by heart and didn’t feel the need to turn on the lights. She had walked through them in the middle of the night too many times. She decided to take the stairs and not the elevator, the kitchen was only three floors above the one she had her bedroom on. She reached the kitchen’s floor, dark and empty and felt relieved. She did not want to have to explain why she was there in the middle of the night.

She crossed the living room and peered inside the kitchen. No one, good. She walked around the table and opened the fridge. She grabbed an unopened bottle of water and took a sip. The coldness woke her up a little more but did not erase the feeling of emptiness sitting on her stomach.

She missed Pietro, she missed him so much. She sat on one of the stools and looked around her. Big place, all the new and best things, people she could almost call “friends”. Despite all that she felt empty, alone. Pietro deserved all of this as much as she did, and even more. He had saved Clint and the kid after all. Her ? She had destroyed a few evil robots and hidden because she was scared. Pietro was never scared.

Pietro. He was older by a few minutes only but had always taken his Big Brother role seriously. When they had become orphans he had been the one to find them a place to stay at and food to eat at first. He had taught her so much. Without him she would have been dead a long time ago.

Her shoulders slumped and a sob escaped her lips, its sound deafening in the silence.

It was this sound that caught Tony’s attention. He had only left his workshop a few minutes before. He was working on a new armor and really wanted to finish a part before he went to sleep. On his way to bed thirst had gotten the best of him and he had decided to take a drink before joining Pepper.

At first he did not identify the sound. The kitchen was in the dark but, when he glanced inside, he could make out a human form, under the moonlight. It was easy to recognize Wanda, even in the dark. She was smaller, slimmer than every other Avenger. What was she doing here, in the middle of the night, with no light on ? He saw her, hunched over, her body trembling and he understood. She was crying. Why was she crying ? He hesitated. Should he go over to her and comfort her ? They were not close. Not at all… She did hold grudges against him still. Let’s say, they were cordial to each other now, but that was it. She was thankful he let her live there and he felt better knowing she was in the Tower too.

He did not think she would be happy if she knew he saw her like that. He shook his head and headed toward his bedroom in silence. 

Wanda stayed in the kitchen forty more minutes. She cried as silently as she could and finished her bottle of water before she decided she should go back to her room. She did not want to risk meeting anyone on her way back if she left too late.

She walked down the stairs quickly and fell on her bed as soon as she entered her room. She glanced at the clock next to her : 5.30. She sighed and buried her head under her pillow. She knew her alarm would go off in half an hour only and wished she could sleep until then. It wasn’t hard as she was exhausted, she finally fell asleep, still thinking about her brother.

x0x

4.25. Wanda had woken up in the middle of the night. Again. The same nightmare, again. She had found herself on the same stool in the kitchen, drinking cold water. Of course she had thought about getting more bottles in her bedroom, but she found that these early walks to the kitchen did not bother her that much, it helped clear her mind.

For the third night in a row she found herself crying her heart out. She tried to not let her sobs escape her lips, she did not want anyone to know. 

Unknowingly to her, Tony had, again, left his workshop late and found her in the kitchen. Again, he did not stop to talk to her but decided to ask Jarvis to monitor her, until she went back to sleep.

She had spent one hour in the kitchen before she went back to her room and fell asleep. 

She felt more tired, days after days. She couldn’t help but think about her brother at all time. Their birthday was approaching and she did not know how she would survive this day without him for the first time in her life.

x0x

Tony woke up early to an empty bed. He really did not understand how Pepper could be up and ready so early every day. He had asked her to join him in the kitchen for lunch. The rest of the team was either out of town or training in the lower floors of the Tower.

He was worried about Wanda but did not really know what to do. He had noticed she looked more tired than she usually would. He also knew he was not the only who had noticed it, he had seen how Bruce and Steve looked at her as if she was ready to break any moment.

He had no idea what to do and maybe Pepper would have an idea.

They sat on the stools in the kitchen, unwrapping the Chinese meals they had ordered. Strangely enough, Tony noticed Pepper was sitting on the same stool Wanda had those previous nights.

She was looking at him worriedly, she could see something was bothering him. He kept glancing above his shoulder and he seemed tense.

“What’s wrong Tony ?” She finally asked. It startled him but he looked at her more seriously than he ever did.

“I need some advice and I don’t really know who to ask besides you.” He grimaced and it worried her even more. “Two nights this week I walked past the kitchen in the middle of the night and twice I saw Wanda sitting right where you are, alone in the dark. She was crying. I didn’t dare disturbing her, you know we’re not very close. But I really wish there would be something I could do to help her.” He looked ashamed.

Pepper looked astonished. She had noticed Wanda looked more tired but she wouldn’t have guess the girl felt so bad and lonely. Maybe she needed a girl talk ? Maybe that’s why Tony was talking to her about it. She knew girls’ talks were not Natasha’s strong point.

“I asked Jarvis to run a background test and I learned that her birthday is next week.It will be the first she spend without her brother.” Tony took his head in his hands. “What should we do ?”

Pepper grimaced. Of course the girl must miss her brother, the only family she had left. 

“Maybe we could spend more time with her ?” She suggested. “Not just you and me, but the rest of the team too. Make her feel loved and appreciated. Safe.”

“You’re right.” A voice said behind her. It surprised them both and they turned quickly to face Sam. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spy on you but I couldn’t help but hear what you were saying.” He grimaced, sorry.

“It’s okay Sam, I’m ready to hear each and every idea you may have.” Tony sighed.

“I’ve seen the look you were talking about, Tony.” He came and sat next to Pepper. “Not just on Wanda’s face, but in my men’s too, during and after the war. It is a kind of PTSD I believe. When you feel like you don’t belong anywhere, anymore. I’ve been there too.” Pepper put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it fo support. She asked :

“What should we do then ?”

“I think she should talk to people who have been through the same troubles. It will show her she’s not alone, not the only one to experience this and that you can live through it and survive.” Tony nodded. “I can do it if you want. Maybe Bucky too, and you too Tony. She needs to be surrounded.”

“We’ll do that then, thank you Sam.” Pepper smiled.

“She’s usually in the kitchen between four and five at night.” Tony looked him in the eyes and Sam nodded.

“I’ll be there then.”He stood and moved to leave the kitchen . “I’ll talk to Bucky too.” They nodded to each other and he left.

x0x

At 4.20 this night Sam was up and ready. When he reached the kitchen Wanda was already there. As Tony had said she was alone, in the dark, crying. She was sobbing silently. The moonlight was shining on her pale skin and made her tears look as if they were glowing. He took a deep breath and entered.

He silently walked around the table and sat in front of her. 

“Hey Wanda.” She jumped, clearly surprised. she beratised herself, she was so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t heard him. She was ashamed, she was supposed to be on her guards constantly. She glanced at him, trying to dry her tears as discreetly as she could by rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Hum, hey Sam.” She tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. “What are you doing here at the wee hour of the night ?”

“I could ask you the same question.” He shrugged. “But I was just a bit thirsty and didn’t have any water left.” She could tell he wasn’t completely honest but said nothing. She stood to grab him a glass and water in the hope that he would just leave her soon.

“How are you Wanda ?” He asked seriously. “For real.” He was looking at her back and could see how her shoulders and her head slumped slightly. “Don’t say you’re fine, please.” His tone was almost pleading. Looking at her like that he realized how young and frail she was. They hadn’t been friends, per say, and now he regretted not talking to her more.

“I’m… ok.” She didn’t dare facing him, knowing he would see through her lies even more easily.

“When I was in the army, I was working with a man. He was my best friend. We worked together for years, just the two of them. Of course I also worked with many other soldiers. We had all lost something or someone dear to us because of this damn war. You could see it in our eyes. The look that haunted our eyes is haunting yours too, I can see it.” 

She braced her hands on the counter in front of her. She didn’t dare facing him for fear he would judge her. She was weak, and ungrateful. So many people had lost much more than she had and didn’t not have friends or a place to live. A sob escaped her again and in a second Sam was by her side. He realized he was almost two inches taller than her when he wrapped his arms around her. He was ready for her to push him away, he knew she was not someone who liked physical contact. But she did not. She stayed stiff in his arms but did not pushed him back.

“You’re not alone Wanda.” He just said, rubbing her back.

“I miss him.” he voice sounded muffled against his shirt. He squeezed her in his embrace. She felt weak, but she was thankful for his presence.

“I know, I know.”

They didn’t move for ten minutes. Sam held her tight while she cried. 

Finally she took a step back and used all of her willpower to look him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry I took your time and ruined your shirt, Sam.” He smiled at her.

“It’s okay. I’m happy to be here for a friend in need.” He squeezed her shoulder and, with his thumb, dried a tear that was rolling on her cheek. “We’re all here for you Wanda. Never hesitate to come to us, ok ?” She didn’t respond. “Let’s go back to bed, alright ?” This time she nodded.

He glanced at the time displayed on the microwave : 4.37. He walked to the door and to his relief she followed hm. When he stopped in front of the elevator she turned to him.

“Thank you Sam, for your kind words. I’ll be taking the stairs.” He looked surprised but decided to go with her, to make sure she would go to bed safely. 

“I’ll go with you then.” She shrugged and opened the door of the staircase for him.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Sam even walked her to her door.

“Good night Wanda, sleep well for the rest of the night.” She nodded.

“Good night to you too, Sam. And thank you.” He leaned and kissed her forehead. It surprised her but she just smiled. 

She closed her door behind her and this time she sat on the edge of her bed and didn’t fell on it. She had seen in Sam’s eyes that he knew what he was talking about, that he had been through something similar. But even if she felt a little less alone she hated herself for showing him how weak she was. Despite this sinking feeling of shame she had appreciated how he hadn’t judged her and the human contact he had provided her. She had missed being hugged. 

x0x

The next morning Sam talked to Tony about his talk with Wanda. They both were happy to see she had not pushed him away and was accepting their help.

Then, he had gone to Bucky, asking to speak to him in private. The soldier had been surprised but seeing how serious his friend was he had led him in a corner where they wouldn’t be overheard. He explained everything and the super soldier agreed to check on her this night. 

Sam felt relieved. He was afraid Bucky would refuse. He knew he was even less close to Wanda than him. Maybe it was because they both were Hydra’s experiments that they tried to spend as less time together as they could.

Tony had looked both relieved and worried when he had learned that Bucky would try the following night, but he knew he was their best shots as their stories were quite similar.

Bucky also promised to not say anything to Steve yet they knew their friend would be worried sick when he realized he had not imagined her qualm.

x0x

Just as he had promised Sam, Bucky reached the kitchen at 4.23 this night, and just as Sam had told him Wanda was there, alone under the moonlight, crying silently. He frowned. At first he really had wondered if Sam was thinking straight, sending him of all people to comfort a young woman. Now he understood. She was living what he had lived years, decades, ago with Hydra. He could help her.

He stepped in the kitchen and, just as Sam had done the night before, he sat in front of her and cleared his throat. Wanda rose her head quickly and looked aghast to see him of all people. Again, she tried to dry her tears as discreetly as she could.

“You couldn’t sleep either ?” She asked in a whisper. He had not expected her to be the first one to break the silence.

“No.” He shook his head. he looked into her eyes and saw sadness and loneliness. It made his skin crawl. “How do you feel ?”

“Do I really need to answer ?” He nodded and she grimaced. “Bad. Ashamed. Weak. Should I continue ?” To her surprise Bucky stood up and sat facing her on the stool next to hers. She turned to face him too.

“I know exactly how you feel. I’ve been there too. Feeling like I don’t belong here, like I don’t deserve to be here. I, too, used to be on the other side.” She was watching him intently. “I lost men, friends, family. Then I killed, I took lives. It was all because of Hydra too.”

“You didn’t know what you were doing, you had no choice.” She said indignantly.

“But I did it. I did it anyway.” He didn’t like physical contact but he knew it was what she needed at the moment. Maybe he needed it too. He grabbed her hand, the one that was resting in the table next to them so his real, flesh hand would touch her skin, and squeezed it. “You’re not alone Wanda.”

She lowered her eyes. His hand was warm around hers. It felt just like Pietro’s. This single thought brought tears to her eyes. She didn’t dare look at him.

“How do you do it ? How do you survive ?” She asked, her voice strangled by her sobs.

“You just do. There’s no magical remedy. You just live day by day, clutching life as tight as you can between your fingers and you keep going. But you’re not alone. You’re never alone. Some know what you’re going through, other have no idea, but all will be there for you, ready to help anytime you need it. Healing takes time.” He put his finger under her chin and lift her head so she would look into his eyes. “You’ll never be able to forget Pietro, or to forget what Hydra made you go through. But you’ll be able to go forward, to keep fighting for the greater good.” He felt her tears running down on his fingers and her chin trembling between them.

“You’re a good man, Bucky Barnes.” She said. “Deep down, you’ve always been good.” He shook his head and his eyes caught the moonlight reflecting in his metal arm.

“I just have a good reminder of what bad people can do to others.” He said, lifting it, but Wanda did not look at it, her eyes stayed on his. “They don’t get to define who your are, Wanda. You’re the one who gets to choose.”

“The last time I chose, I ended up on the wrong side.”

“No. The last time you chose you betrayed and destroyed the wrong side to save your people.” She shook her head. “You’re a good person, Wanda.”

When she didn’t respond he leaned in and took her in his arms. The move surprised both of them, but Bucky had done it instinctively. He felt her stiffened in his arms but remembered what Sam had told him and he didn’t let her go.

“Hydra doesn’t define us, we’re stronger than them.”

With this sentence she felt that he was also trying to reassure himself. They were both free from the Monster and felt the need to be trusted by the team more than anyone else. 

Bucky felt her tears damping his shirt and her body slightly trembling because of her sobs and tightened his hold on her. He realized how much he needed human contact too. Without Steve’s help he had no idea what would have happened to him but seeing the woman in his arms he could guess he wouldn’t have been better.

They didn’t move for a few more minutes, just enjoying being held by another human. A friend. 

When they finally moved Wanda stood and made them cups of tea. She knew they both needed the comfort it would bring them. If Bucky prefered coffee he said nothing. They didn’t turn the light on and she prepared everything in the dark. Bucky’s eyes didn’t left her. He tried to see if she was still crying when she turned her back to him, if her shoulders were still trembling under the force of her sobs, but she did not. She just prepared tea in silence and he did not dare disturbing her.

She finally put two steaming cups in front of them. 

“What do you do tomorrow morning ? Around 7. ?” Bucky asked suddenly. She looked surprised but answered anyway.

“Around 7 ? Nothing I guess.”

“Then would you like to come running with Steve, Sam and I ?” He looked at her, secretly hoping she would agree. She needed to hang out with people. She rose her eyebrows.

“Why not.” She smiled. “But I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep up with you.” 

“I’ve seen you train with Natasha and Steve, you have great stamina. You’ll be able to keep up. With Sam at least.” He smirked. “If, despite that, you still want to try, you’ll find us in front of the backdoor of the Tower.”

“I’ll be there.” She said, sipping her tea. He smiled.

They drank the rest of their cups in silence. Knowing the other was there was enough. She realized she had stopped thinking about her brother. The shame of forgetting about him for a few minutes did not surpass the lightness she felt in her heart for once.

It was almost 5 in the morning when they both reached the door of Wanda’s bedroom. Just like Sam, Bucky had wanted to make sure she’ll be back to her room safely - not that anything too dangerous could happen in the Tower, but you’ll never know.

He bid her goodnight and, to her surprise, just like Sam the night before, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She was stunned for a second but she smiled at him. She was still smiling when she sat on her bed. 

She fell asleep more rapidly this time, thinking about her future run with her fellow Avengers.

x0x

The next morning Bucky and Sam were happy to see Wanda waiting for them at the backdoor of the Tower. Steve looked surprised but pleased. Even though he wasn’t really close to her he always liked training with his friends.

After their morning run Wanda continued with her usual training. Sam and Bucky left Steve in the boxing room to try and find Tony. Obviously they found him in his lab, still working on his new armor. 

The genius was surprised to see them in workshop but instantly knew what this was about.

He was relieved to know they had been able to get her to talk to them and that they even took their morning run together. He even admitted he had walked past the kitchen the night before and had seen Bucky and Wanda together. He did not specified that he saw him hugging the girl while she was crying. 

The three of them decided to keep on checking on her nightly and to make sure she had a healthy lifestyle. They couldn’t help but notice how thin she had gotten these past few weeks and Tony had been particularly worried about it when he had seen her swallowed by Bucky’s arms. They also decided to ask Pepper to talk to her, during the day this time, to make sure she was alright. She even could ask her to go shopping together, who knew.

Finally it was lunch time and they all decided that, for once, they could all eat together in the dining room. Tony asked Jarvis to call everyone and to order their favourite meals. 

The team looked surprised but please by the initiative. Once they were all sat they began to discuss about their different trainings and how everything was going. Even Wanda took part in the conversation. 

Discreetly Tony and Sam monitored Wanda’s food intake. She did not eat much but at least she was eating. Next to her Bucky seemed unusually talkative. They were talking in hushed whispers and Sam thought he heard him talking about Hydra and how he had destroyed most of their bases by now. She looked happy at the thought. They realized Bucky was doing the talking or them both and that she mainly listened to him.

When they were done eating Tony suggested they could go out together during the week, maybe to a bar or a restaurant.

Everyone looked surprised but happy with the idea, even Wanda, and Tony felt relieve. She definitely looked happier and he would do his best to include her in any plan he would make.

She was listening to what Bucky was telling her when she realized it. Looking at all of them, the whole team, she saw it. They were a family, all of them present when one of them had any problem, ready to help. Today they were helping her but she knew, should any of them need it, they would be there for them too, she would be there. Pietro was not by her side any more but she was not alone.

They were a family, her family.


End file.
